turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
DCaMP Projects
Subjects Ranger2 Offspring of two Ranger-class parents are especially prized by DriftSci and are assigned unique codenames. * Baby Darling-Jones ('Skelp') * Book Darling-Jones ('18kt') * Jupiter Darling-Jones ('Ingot') * Sean Rise ('Golden Boy') * Wei Tang Yun ('the Bud') Ranger+ Children with one Ranger or Ranger-class parent are carefully monitored and identified by the first portion of their Ranger parent's UID and a number indicating their birth order. * Fawn's daughter ('RKHAR-1') Gene Pool Enrichment Individuals with the potential to produce Ranger-class offspring, while not being themselves Ranger-class, are tracked and 'encouraged' to interbreed. Children in this category may eventually prove themselves Ranger-class and be re-categorized. * Izzy, Anni, Rika, and Fenna Vos Protocols & Processes 'Vitamin Butterball' Like Chemical X, 'Vitamin Butterball' is a cocktail of vitamins and trace minerals designed to support fetal development and pregnant parent health. Its effects are not heritable and its most notable side effect is babies treated prenatally are born with a sizable amount of extra fat (to paraphrase Nanny Jones, their 'fat rolls have fat rolls'). 'Vitamin Butterball' is given to all pregnant parents carrying Ranger+ or Gene Pool Enrichment fetuses. 'Vitamin DC' Tested on a subset of Gene Pool Enrichment fetuses, 'Vitamin DC' affects neural development and has shown great promise in inducing Drift Compatibility in those children treated with it. 'Vitamin DC' treated children react to stimuli in sync and work seamlessly together without prior relationships or verbal communication. Previous experience with each other only strengthens these effects. The drug has a very visible side effect: treated children will often sit or stand immobile staring fixedly at an object or at nothing in particular for a short period before snapping back into motion as though they had never stopped. The steady success of 'Vitamin DC' encouraged the heads of DCaMP to give the drug to Charlie Darling during her pregnancy with Jupiter Darling-Jones. Jupiter is the only Ranger2 child to be given 'Vitamin DC'. Chemical X Chemical X is a cocktail of vitamins and trace minerals given to pregnant people and designed to support fetal development. It is, essentially, a supercharged version of typical prenatal vitamins and its effects are not heritable. Named in honour of the substance which gave the Powerpuff Girls superpowers, it also inexplicably raises the risk of miscarriage. Because of this risk, usage of Chemical X is generally only given to fetuses considered candidates for undergoing the Matchmaker process. Matchmaker The Matchmaker process is a genetic therapy aimed at 'correcting' detrimental gene combinations which may impair a DCaMP 'product's ability to pilot a Jaeger. The time-consuming process is still highly experimental in 2023 and has had only limited, if any, success. Most embryos to undergo the process are rendered non-viable and those that survive implantation are often miscarried, stillborn, or die soon after birth. 'In(con)ception' For subjects recruited through 'enhanced techniques' and impregnated via embryo transfer (such as Amelia Allaway and Blossom Collocott), DCaMP leverages Pons technology to create a simulated sexual encounter between the pregnant parent and a biological male to obfuscate the artificial cause and nonconsensual nature of the pregnancy. The goal is to make the pregnant parent more willing to carry the fetus to term and reduce the need for physical and chemical methods of restraint.Category:Meta Category:Meta Pages Category:DCaMP Category:Book (mention) Category:Baby (mention) Category:Jupiter (mention) Category:Sean (mention) Category:Button (mention) Category:Izzy (mention) Category:Anni (mention) Category:Rika (mention) Category:Fenna (mention) Category:Vitamin Butterball Category:Vitamin DC Category:Matchmaker Category:In(con)ception) Category:Blossom (mention) Category:Amelia (mention) Category:Nanny (mention) Category:Charlie (mention) Category:Powerpuff Girls (reference) Category:Inception (reference)